Bellefleur's Bar and Grill
Bellefleur's Bar and Grill, commonly referred to as the "BB&G", is a popular hangout on the HBO original series True Blood. Formerly known as Merlotte's Bar and Grill, it is under the current ownership of owner Arlene Fowler Bellefleur. A restaurant formerly owned by a shifter, Sam Merlotte, Bellefleur's Bar and Grill has a habit of being close to the center of the supernatural and over-the-top happenings in its hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana. While Sam has said that he opened it as a place for people to come, sit down, and not have to dance, it is likely that most of the occurrences happen due to the shifter also having employed a halfling, a medium, and a witch. Regardless, it remains to be a popular hangout for Bon Temps residents. Bellefleur's tends to have a very poor record of service; many of its employees, including current owner Arlene Bellefleur and former employee Tara Thornton, are rude to the customers on a regular basis. Fights between employees within view of the customers are quite common. Others have ended up dead within weeks of each other, leading Arlene to be concerned that she, too, would eventually be killed. Sam has expressed relief that he has the only bar in town, otherwise very few people would actually come back to Merlotte's. __TOC__ Employees Current Employees * Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (Owner/Manager) * Holly Cleary (Waitress) * Jessica Hamby (Hostess) * Lafayette Reynolds (Cook) * Sookie Stackhouse (Waitress) * Big John (Cook) * Jimmy (Busboy) (mentioned) (name known from when Tommy is shifted into Sam - shouts "Ay Jimmy, table 8s got no set ups") ("I Wish I Was The Moon") Former employees * Amy Burley, Waitress, killed by Drew Marshall * Dawn Green, Waitress, killed by Drew Marshall * Daphne Landry, Waitress, killed by Eggs under Maryann's influence * Tommy Mickens, Busboy, fired after he confronted Sam. * Tara Thornton, Bartender, quit after leaving Bon Temps. * Terry Bellefleur, Cook, shot by Justin McGillich. * Sam Merlotte, Owner and Manager, sold his bar to Arlene Bellefleur. People who have died in and around Bellefleur's In chronological order: * Mack Rattray - killed by Bill Compton in the parking lot * Denise Rattray - killed by Bill Compton in the parking lot * Nancy LeGuare (aka "Miss Jeanette") - killed by Maryann (body discovered in parking lot) * Daphne Landry - killed by Maryann near the pond (body discovered in Merlotte's freezer) * Benedict Talley (aka Eggs) - killed by Jason in the parking lot * Franklin Mott - staked by Jason next to the trash bins * Tommy Mickens - killed by Marcus Bozeman (died inside Merlotte's) * Patrick Devins - shot by Terry Bellefleur/consumed by the Ifrit in the main dining area. * Terry Bellefleur - shot by Justin McGillich next to the trash bins. * Tara Thornton - killed by infected vampires in the parking lot. Staff Image Gallery SamMerlottes.png|Sam in front of Merlotte's. M Amy.jpg|Amy Burley, a former waitress. M arlene.jpg|Arlene Fowler, current owner. M daphne.jpg|Daphne Landry, a former waitress. M dawn.jpg|Dawn Green, a former waitress. M Lafayette.jpg|Lafayette, head chef. M sam-merlotte.jpg|Sam Merlotte, former owner. M sookie.jpg|Sookie Stackhouse, current part-time waitress. M tara.jpg|Tara Thornton, former bartender. M terry.jpg|Terry Bellefleur, assistant cook. M tommy_jessica.png|Tommy Mickens, former busboy, and Jessica Hamby, hostess. Holly2.jpg|Holly, current waitress. BarPhoto.jpg|Photo of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris behind the bar Merlottes_Set.jpg|Merlotte's set on Warner Bros. lot Branding Logo-bellefleurs bar-and-grill.png|The logo used at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill Logo-merlottes bar-and-grill.png|The logo formerly used at Merlotte's Bar and Grill Logo-merlottes bar-and-grill uniform.png|The logo formerly used at Merlotte's Bar and Grill as it appeared on staff uniforms Category:Locations Category:Louisiana Category:Businesses